What do I do with a Deactivated Container?
What to do if you have a deactivated container August 15th, 2010 by Lyle Maeterlinck We get a lot of questions about deactivated blood containers and lumen prisms, so here is some information that will help you understand why your container might be deactivated, and what to do about it. When a container is deactivated, it means that it may still exist in-world, but will not work. The serial number of that container is marked as deactivated, so any container with that serial number will no longer work. We deactivate containers for several reasons: sometimes when we close a bloodlines account, we deactivate the containers on that account so they can no longer be used. Sometimes, when someone accidentally breaks their container by pulling the script out of it, or a container gets mangled by a Second Life error, we’ll deactivate that container and replace it. On rare occasions, containers fail to register with our system when they’re first rezzed by the vendors, and in this case, we replace them, but the non-activated version will still exist in the purchaser’s inventory. Also, it’s still possible to copy no-copy items in Second Life through sim rollbacks, where a sim is rolled back to a previous state, when an item was rezzed, from a present state where the item exists in inventory. Since only the sim is rolled back and not your inventory, the item now exists in two places, and you have two copies of the same container. However, both of these containers will have the same serial number, so it’s not as if you have twice as much blood. There is still the same amount of blood, it can just be accessed through two different containers now. So, if you drink from one copy of a copied container, you’re drinking from all of them. There happens to be a certain 15L tank that’s been deliberately copied thousands of times and handed out to thousands of people. We deactivated this container a long time ago, but people continue to hand out non-working copies of it, and I still get questions every day about why a 15L tank that someone got “as a gift” won’t work. It won’t work because we deactivated it, because it’s a copied container. Here is a procedure to follow if you get your hands on a deactivated container: #Did you buy it directly from the Bloodlines store, and are you the first owner of this container? IM Lyle Maeterlinck, and he will replace it for you. #Did you get it from a friend as a gift? Ask your friend about it. #Did you purchase it from a blood tank reseller? You might have just gotten taken advantage of, but there’s a chance the seller didn’t know it was deleted. Contact the person you bought it from, tell them it’s deactivated, and hope that they’ll give you a refund or a replacement. But, this would never happen to you, because you follow our procedure of how to buy an aftermarket blood container and would never, ever, buy a blood container without testing it and being certain that it works first, right? Any time you buy a container from a reseller, we can’t guarantee that container. You have to seek a guarantee from the seller. Here’s why: even if you follow our procedure, and the container you’re buying works, there’s no way for you to know if there’s another copy of that container floating around out there, because copying exploits still exist. If this is the case, there’s a chance that this container will be eventually deactivated as a copy. There is a low chance of this happening, but it is still a risk you should be aware of when buying a blood or lumen container. The only way you’ll get a risk-free guarantee from us is if you buy them from us. If you want a risk-free guarantee and you want to buy from a reseller, you have to get their risk-free guarantee. To buy from us, use the rez vendors in the Bloodlines Thirst Store on Liquid Designs or Liquid East, or the rez vendors in the Bloodlines Rage store on Liquid South.